


Hey There Haru

by makuroshi



Series: Rinharu Song Covers [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Day 2, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, M/M, OTP Feels, Rinharu Week 2014, Song Cover, Song Lyrics, absence makes the heart grow fonder, im sorry for my voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuroshi/pseuds/makuroshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And on the count of three, Rin begins to sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey There Haru

It’s one of those days again.

There are times when Rin sits down by the window after practice ends, muscles sore and exhausted from overexertion but mind still running rather wild, pumped up and not calmed just yet. Sydney’s breeze feels nice on his cheeks, caressing him in a soothing touch that seems to chase his worries away.

Rin enjoys moments like this, when he’s alone with nothing but silence, ample room left wide open for him to think of things: of life, of the future. Most of the time, though, he spends reminiscing. And with the memories, comes the longing.

On days like this, Rin puts his feelings into words. When he picks up guitar with some help from his training mates 3 months into his stay in Australia, Rin starts to put them into songs. They’re usually merely bits and pieces of impromptu melodies he put together, but there’s an in-progress one that he’s particularly fond of.

Today, with the thoughts of a certain someone on his mind, Rin finally completes the song.

—————-

Rin is about to put away his guitar, having just practised strumming in sync with the words minutes earlier, but the moment he sees Haruka’s video call, he hesitates.

He doesn’t put it away.

"Rin," Haruka’s voice filters through the speaker, and his familiar face pops up covering Rin’s screen. Rin can’t fight the grin that blooms on his lips. He misses those clear blue eyes so much.

Before Rin can give a proper greeting, Haruka points out: "Is that your guitar?"

Rin pulls up the guitar closer to the webcam so Haru can see. “I got it from Alex. You know, the blonde guy you raced with the other day?” He says, chuckling at the sight of Haruka’s astonished expression. Haruka is staring at the guitar like he’s planning to burn holes into the fretboard, obviously curious.

"Can you play?"

Placing the guitar in his lap, Rin winks playfully at the camera. He should’ve anticipated that the day will come when Haru gets to listen to the song Rin wrote for, and about him.

"Yeah. You wanna listen?"

Haru nods, and even through the blurry, jerky video call, Rin can see the slight smile playing on his lips.

Rin smiles back.

The scribbled music sheets are lying on the floor next to his bed, but Rin doesn’t need them anymore. He knows the song well enough by now. With fingers pressed firmly against the strings, he strikes an experimental chord.

And on the count of three, Rin begins to sing.

————-

 

 

**Hey There Haru**

Hey there Haru, what’s it’s like in Iwatobi  
You’re five thousand miles away  
But boy tonight you look so pretty you always do  
You’re my Shining, nothing’s as bright as you  
I swear it’s true

Hey there Haru, would you please not eat just mackerel   
I’m worried sick right here about your health, you know you’re irreplaceable   
To me,  
Without you I have no will to fight  
Stay by my side

Oh it’s what you do to me  
Oh it’s what you do to me  
Oh how much you mean to me  
Oh how much you mean to me  
What you mean to me

Hey there Haruka, sorry I had to go away  
But trust me someday we will make it big, the world will know our names   
The gold is ours, we’ll show the sight they’ve never seen  
And love, we’ll win

Hey there Haru, I’ve got so much left to say  
The letters written all remain unsent  
I’m just a lil’ coward, cold and alone  
Thinking of the times we had it all  
Haru I miss you

Oh it’s what you do to me  
Oh it’s what you do to me  
No, I’m not crying don’t laugh at me!  
Oh how much you mean to me

Five thousand miles is really far  
But we’ve got planes and Skype and calls  
I’d swim to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
And we’ll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way

Haru I can promise you  
By the time that we break through  
The world will never ever be the same  
I’ll light your flame

Hey there Haruka  
Chase your dreams, be free like you are  
Few more years we’ll make it to the team  
And we’ll be making history like we do

You’ll know my reason is just you  
We can swim wherever we want to  
Hey there Haru here’s to you  
This one’s for you

Oh it’s what you do to me  
Oh it’s what you do to me  
Oh how much you mean to me  
Oh how much you mean to me  
You’re always in my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I'm so sorry if any of you suffered from major hearing disruption or something due to my horrible voice hahaha :')  
> I'd appreciate any feedback, it's my first time actually writing lyrics and recording using Audacity so I'm really noob at it. If you could reblog/like it on [Tumblr](http://makuroshi.tumblr.com/post/103220587257/rinharuweek-day2) that'll be great as well!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, Youtube AU fic update coming soon, look out for it~


End file.
